Baby Sitting!
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Established Shizaya. Izaya is made to baby sit his twin sisters for a week and Shizuo has no choice but to help and tag along. Requested by LimeCrayons.
1. Chapter 1

**Here **is a new fic, it's a request. It will be multichapter but not that many, probably only seven

including this one.** This is for : **LimeCrayons.

**Request: **Izaya could be forced to take care of his sisters for the week and Shizuo is dragged along as well.

Fluff is appreciated

Bonus cookies if Izaya gets totally annoyed.

Sorry if this is so short, they'll get longer.

**Disclaimer: Don't own durarara or any characters.**

* * *

><p>The raven gave a sigh as he cuddled up close to his lover and ex-enemy. A lot had changed over the years and both were happy and content about where life had taken them, even if they didn't really admit it all the time.<p>

The raven's head buried closer into the warmth that was the monster of Ikeburkuro's and gave a happy hum. The brute only gave a small grunt, pulling the other closer to him. The blonde male moving is head into the side of his raven's neck and began to nuzzle his nose against the creamy column gently. The raven only gave a chuckle, moving closer to the blonde as he continued to show him affection.

"Ahaha~ I didn't know Shizu-chan could be so affectionate. How cute~"

The raven teased with a smirk. He could feel the heat of the male's cheek on his neck as the monster continued with what he was doing.

"Nothing wrong with showing affection."

He debated quietly and the raven only gave a sigh, his hands going through the male's hair gently as he felt tiny light kisses against his neck. This caused the male to chuckle lightly once more.

"Ah? Last night wasn't enough for you, Shizu-chan?"

The raven asked, teasing the other. The other's cheeks grew even brighter as he just buried his head into his lover's shoulder not saying a word. The raven just gave a laugh before sighing and holding the male close. The moment was absolutely perfect, everything was serene and calm and warm and peaceful; of course something just had to ruin it.

There was a knocking on the door and it wasn't the normal kind of knocking, it was a banging. The raven gave a huff and sank back down in the bed, not wanting to open the door. Whoever that was banging on his door was going to pay.

He turned, his eye twitching slightly and noticed that indeed Shizuo had the same expression as well. Both gave off a slight growl before the taller blonde got up, reluctantly, and went over to the door with an angry expression. With a growl he opened the door only to be pounced a second later by one enthusiastic girl.

"Shizuo~"

The bodyguard simply grunted and looked over to see the other half of the twins. She simply looked over the scene giving him a small smile before her face turned neutral once more.

See. _(Nice to see you again, Shizuo.)_

The raven who was both curious and angry at whoever these people were simply walked out to see his two sisters. He felt his face fall and then a scowl plastered on his face.

"What are you two doing here?"

The talkative one, Mairu, looked over to her brother, a very Orihara like grin on her face, she spoke.

"Ah~ Remember, you said that you were going to watch over us for the week."

The raven crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back as he cocked an eyebrow to his younger sister. He did recall somewhere along the line he had maybe possibly agreed to this, although why he did he had no idea.

"Don't you have anywhere else you could be?"

"No, unless Shizuo tells us where Kasuka is staying in Ikebukuro…."

The twins both looked over to the bodyguard who had moved from the floor. The brute simply gave a frown and shook his head.

"No way in hell. You're not going anywhere near Kasuka."

The talkative girl gave a whine while the other simply walked over to her, holding her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek to help comfort her.

The informant saw that and gave a look of disgust before sighing and rubbing his forehead; he could feel a headache coming on.

"Alright, you can stay, just don't touch anything and don't interfere with my work. Now, you can spend the day with Shizuo."

The twins both smiled, Mairu seeming enthusiastic about it. Both girls were at the blonde's side in a second. The brute simply gave an angry look to the informant who simply went over to the three and pushed them out the door.

"Ah, no time to twaddle Shizuo! You'll be late! Have fun ~!"

He called and then gave a sigh of relief as he left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, hope this was alright. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, second chapter here it is~**_

_**Hope you all like it and I hope I'm portraying the twins alright. **_

_**I haven't written them before, so, I'm new to them.**_

_**And apologies for it being short! T ^ T next will be better.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara~**_

* * *

><p>The body guard's eye twitched as he walked along, the two Oriharas behind him.<p>

"Kasuka." _(we want to see Kasuka.)_

"When can we see Kasuka~? We want to see Kasuka!"

"Kasuka." _(we want to see Kasuka.)_

"Can we see him? Oh please, please, PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEEEE~"

The bodyguard had already had about two hours of this non stop talk of his famous brother and he was about to crack it. The reason why he hadn't done so before hand is the fact that he didn't like to beat up girls, however, he felt like he could very well make an exception to that rule and not feel an ounce of regret.

Tom, the brute's boss, was walking beside the male and could feel the tension of the other. He moved a few steps to the side in an attempt to avoid the angry brute when he snapped. However, it didn't really happen, the male only sighed before lifting the two by the backs of their jumpers and lifted. He turned to Tom.

"I'll only be a moment."

The male simply nodded and then he watched Shizuo walk off, the two Oriharas in hand. He walked around, looking for a spot to chuck these two pests.

"Neh~ Shizuo where are you taking us?"

"Hurt. _( Are you going to hurt us? Rape us?)"_

The brute gave a growl.

"Just shut up, you two are almost as noisy and annoying as your brother."

The talkative twin's eyes gleamed at that and spoke back, teasing the brute much like her older brother would.

"I thought that's what you liked about him, Shizuo."

The brute's cheeks reddened but he ignored it and found and empty old shop. He remembered the spot from the last time he had to lock these two away.

"Stay in there, I'll get you later…maybe."

With that the brute left and returned to Tom. The male didn't ask questions and the two continued on with their job. The rest of the day went relatively smoothly and in no time the brute was at home, knocking on his boyfriend's apartment. Said informant opened the door, giving the male his usual smirk and kissing his cheek delicately before walking from the door and allowing the other to enter.

"Welcome home."

The other smirked as well, moving closer to the other and snaking his arms around his waist planting delicate kisses against his neck. He moved between the raven's legs which parted almost as if on instinct. The brute gave a smirk and continued his affectionate and pleasurable actions as the raven began to mld against him.

"It's nice to be back."

The other enjoyed the touches before noticing something.

"Where are my sisters?"

"I locked them in an empty shop."

The raven sighed and pushed the male off. As much as he hated his sisters he couldn't very well leave them where they were, who knows what they'd scheme when left alone.

"Go get them."

With a reluctant sigh the brute moved from his very pleasurable spot between the raven's legs and went to fetch the twins.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alright, third chapter!_**

**_Hope you all like it,_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara~_**

The pair was, once again, enjoying a rather warm and peaceful morning, even if the two's advances were bluntly and quickly put to an end by the informant's evil siblings. They just simply moved closer to each other, enjoying the simple and warming embrace. The raven was snuggled in close to his partner who had his arms wrapped protectively around the shorter one. Even in his sleep he would make sure no harm would come in contact with the informant. Birds could be ever so faintly heard under the sound of early morning joggers, dog barks and the occasional car.

Everything was peaceful, everyone was asleep, there was not a sound that could disturb the sleeping pair, oh, wait, I was wrong. There _was_ a sound that could disturb them, and, that sound was fast approaching.

The two twins had woken up to the sound of growling stomachs. Pouting, Mairu looked to her sister beside her who was rubbing her stomach gently. The girl gave a smile to her sister, kissing her cheek tenderly before moving from the bed.

"Come on Kururi. Let's go wake up Shizuo and Iza-nii so we can have breakfast!"

The other just nodded, moving from the bed and taking her sister's hand in hers gently. The two shared a gentle smile before they moved silently to their brother's room. They didn't knock on the door, but slowly opened it. They looked inside to see the adorable scene.

"Oh, how cute~ Iza-nii and Shizuo are snuggling."

Mairu said quietly with a giggle. She got out her phone, a smirk on her face. She could use this for blackmailing his brother and she knew the more she stayed here the more she could gather. She took several shots of the pair before moving back feeling like she'd gotten all she needed. Now, what happens next is the fun part.

The glasses wearing twin moved back for a running start before she jumped, propelling herself onto the bed and landing on top of the snuggling pair. This, of course immediately woke both of them up.

The brute gave a growl at the intruder and got out of bed only to lift up the increasingly irritating Orihara female. The informant rubbed his sleep covered eyes and glared at his sisters.

"What are you two doing in here? Didn't I tell you to leave us alone?"

The girl only grinned and turned as best she could to look at her brother.

"Ah, but we were hungry! You're supposed to look after us!"

The informant pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes glaring at his sisters.

"Fine, I'll feed you if you shut up and don't bother us!"

The girl merely grinned and nodded, although, she never promised anything so, of course she'd bother them!

The informant looked wearily to the brute that was still holding up his sister.

"Shizu-chan, can you please make them something to eat while I get dressed?"

The brute gave a huff, obviously irritated that he was woken up from his happy place. He threw the young Orihara over his shoulder and then grabbed the other one, repeating the movement. He carried both girls into the kitchen while the older Orihara began to get dressed into his usual all black clothing.

The blonde dropped the girls onto the floor and then walked into the kitchen and started getting a few things out for his and Izaya's breakfast.

"Alright brats, what do you want for breakfast?"

The two thought for a moment before voice of the twins spoke.

"We want pancakes!"

The brute shook his head at the two.

"Too bad, we're having French toast."

Mairu began to whine to the male but he slammed a fist onto the counter, although, not hard enough to crack it.

"This is not a bloody restaurant. I'm only making one food! Your brother wants French toast so we are having freaking French toast!"

The brute yelled to the twins with furious eyes. The informant stepped into the room not long after and he gave a smirk to the bodyguard.

"Ah~ be careful Shizu-chan you pound to hard and you'll break my table~"

He said with a suggestive wink to the male as he slinked over and stood beside the male, leaning onto the counter. Of course, his sister's spotted this and also spotted the flustered face of the ex bartender before he quickly turned around and buried his face in the fridge to both gather the ingredients needed and to attempt to cool down his face.

This of course made the informant to giggle slightly and watched as his beloved personification of violence made them all breakfast.

The three hungry Oriharas watched the brute, their stomachs rumbling as they could smell the food.

"Neh, Shizu-chan~ Cook faster! I'm hungry~"

The informant whined as he watched the brute's slow movements. The blonde merely looked over and gave a growl before going back to cooking.

"These things take time, Izaya, just stop whining and be patient for once."

"I thought you didn't like me patient."

The informant shot back with a sly grin. The male gave another slight growl, his face once again coloured. He went back to cooking for the impatient trio and soon enough the breakfast was made. The brute served up the plates of French toast and then went to get himself a large tall glass of milk before sitting down opposite the Orihara trio and eating his breakfast.

They ate in relative silence, and ate quickly, everyone finishing in less time then it took to cook and probably clean up the mess.

"Mmmm, Shizu-chan, that was good."

The two other Oriharas, for once in their life, agreed with their older brother. Looking at the clock on his phone the informant stood up and showed it off to the brute.

"Neh~ Shi-zu-chan~ You're going to be late for work~"

The informant drawled in a sing song voice. He was expecting a panicked Shizuo, but, sadly that's not what happened. The bodyguard only gave a shake of his head and looked to the raven.

"Nope, I'm not going to be late. I've got the morning off."

"Oh? Well that's wonderful. You can take my sisters out for the morning while I work and then watch over them in the afternoon!"

The brute frowned, shaking his head.

"No way in hell. Those two are noisy pests, you look after them, and they're _your_ sisters!"

"No! We want to go with Shizuo!"

"Shizuo. _(We want to spend the day with you.)"_

"See, they want to go with you too."

The informant said with a grin, happy that he doesn't have to be stuck with his sisters. He really disliked their irritating presence and he idly thought that perhaps this was how Shizuo felt in the presence of the informant back when they completely hated each other.

He gave a chuckle before sitting at his computer to begin his work as the brute dealt with his two siblings.

"Shizuo~ Can we go visit Kasuka today?"

Mairu asked as she clung onto the male's arm. The brute simply tried to swing her off but that didn't work.

"No, I already told you! I'm not letting you anywhere near Kasuka!"

"But we want to see him! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE~!"

The brute gave a loud growl causing the informant to simply shake his head.

"How about Shizu-chan there takes you out for ice cream? You can walk around town and visit everyone."

The girls nodded to this, already having found out where Kasuka was staying anyway. The brute sighed and motioned for the girls to wait while he got dressed before taking the girls outside. The girls behaved for the most part, walking beside the male all the while waiting for him to become too comfortable, let his guard down and then run off.

That moment came as soon as he began to smoke. The girls grinned and quietly skipped away all without the brute noticing. Around half an hour later the brute turned to his side, expecting to see one of the girls, but, instead he found none. He growled knowing immediately where they'd go.

He ran towards the small apartment his brother had in town which he stayed in on occasion. As he drew closer he slowed his pace, taking in a large breath. He could already hear Mairu's squeals.

"Kasuka~! We love you!"

"Love. _(Yes, we love you.) _Eyes. _(We want to see you.)_"

The younger Heiwajima simply ignore the fawning girls and sat on his couch, reading his script. The body guard stomped into the room, glaring at the twins.

"Mairu, Kururi, Did you listen to me?"

Mairu just gave a giggle and went back to fawning over the actor before she was tugged and then lifted once more onto the brute's shoulder, her twin getting the same treatment.

"Thank you, brother."

Kasuka said quietly as Shizuo waved goodbye. He sighed and shook his head before walking towards the main part of the city. It was already the afternoon now, so, he had work. He didn't want to carry these two around, so, like yesterday he locked them away.

Also like yesterday he came home conveniently forgetting the twins.

"Again? Go get them, Shizu-chan. Oh! And get me some Ootoro while you're at it!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, another chapter~ I thank Setsuna Alaude for pointing out a few mistakes and of course everyone who has reviewed! Only have three chapters and over ten reviews! That's more than I expected. Once again, thanks to everyone! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or characters.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The next day pretty much began just like the other. The two older males snuggled in bed and the two twins decided to ruin it for one reason or another. This resulted in the brute getting up and tending to the girls needs while their brother stayed in bed for a little longer before waking up and reaping all benefits. However, this morning changed as the male got ready for work. The brute wasn't going to get dumped with the two twins from hell again, oh no.

"Flea."

"Mmm?"

"You're taking care of them today, bye."

And with that the brute rushed off without looking back. Good thing he didn't because the flea was sending him a look that most definitely could kill.

"Ahh~ We wanted to go with Shizuo-san today!"

"Like. Go. _(We like Shizuo-san better, we wanted to go with him.)_"

The informant just looked to the two with a growl.

"Well, too bad, just leave me alone while I work. Why don't you go out or something?"

The twins just stayed quiet, obviously noticing their brother's reluctance and hate of their company. They decided to have some quality time with him. So, when he sat down and began his work they stayed quiet, going on their own personal laptop to look up pictures of their beloved 'Yuuhei-san' for a few mintues so that their brother could settle. Then a grin appeared on the younger sister's face and her glasses glinted slightly. She walked up to her brother, acting so innocent.

"How big is it?"

This caused her brother to stop and look over to her.

"What?"

"How big is _it_?"

It took the informant a couple of seconds before his face turned slightly pink and he looked away from the girl.

"That is none of your business. You don't need to know."

"I'll take that as large."

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

The raven asked as he slid his glasses back on and proceeded to continue on with his work. It wasn't that much longer before his sister irritated him again.

"Do you like it gentle or rough?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"What do you think, Kururi? Does Izaya-nii like it gentle or rough?"

The girl who was questioned sat in silence for a while before answering.

"Both. _(I think Izaya-nii likes both.)_"

Mairu nodded, taking this into consideration, nodding to herself before she continued her interigation of her brother's relationship with the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Are you top or bottom?"

"I don't see why you need to know."

"I'll take that as bottom."

"What? I'll have you know that I top frequently."

"Lie._(It's a lie, brother you are an uke.)_"

The male gave a growl as the questions kept coming. He shoved the glasses from his face, got out his wallet and got out a large handful of bills. He then grabbed some paper and wrote an address. Grabbing Mairu he put the money and the paper in her hand and then led the two out the door.

"There's some money and the hotel Yuuhei is staying at, do what you want as long as you leave me alone for the rest of the day."

The two girls grinned and eagerly ran out in search of their beloved Yuuhei. Of course, the informant hadn't actually given them the right address. His brute would of killed them had he done that, what he had done was just sent the girl across into the farthest side of Ikebukuro and it should take them about all day to get there and all the way back. With a sigh the male continued to finish off his work in peace.

The brute came home as usual in a better mood than he had the previous two days. He stepped in to see the informant closing up his computer and moving from his desk. He looked around to find the two girls.

"Hey, where are your sister?"

Looking up the raven smirked before walking over to the male.

"Oh, they just wanted to go out for a walk, they've been stuck in here all day so I let them out for a stroll. They should be back soon."

The brute looked to the raven suspiciously before nodding. They went about getting dinner ready and all that, soon after at around nine o'clock the twins burst through the door a suspicious looking black bag in their hands with a bow around the top.

"Izaya-nii, since you were _so kind_ to let us go out we got you a present."

"Enjoy. _(We know you'll enjoy it.)_"

This caused the male to freeze and look over to his sisters, a chill running down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. He went over to the bag and lifted it. It was rather heavy. He looked to the two who had the fakest smiles on their face, and yet, they seemed to pull them off. They encouraged him to open it and so he did, very hesitantly.

He peeked inside and just as he did he closed it and threw it over the room to the door, his face green and his eyes wide.

"Devils! Devil children! Shizu-chan call an excorsist!"

"Flea? What the hell is wrong with you."

"They're evil! Burn the bag, burn it now!"

"What? It couldn't have been that bad."

The brute said moving over to look inside the bag.

"No, don't, it's hideous!"

Ignoring the informant the brute went and opened the bag to see a rather dead fish, it's eyes wide and glossy. He arched an eyebrow and looked back to the informant.

"It's just a dead fish. How is that scary?"

"The eyes, they just stare at you, it's like they're judging your soul."

The bodyguard just shook his head, muttering that the male was crazy and went to go throw the fish outside into the large dumpsters so it wouldn't stink out the place. The twins looked over to their brother grinning.

"That was for giving us the wrong address today, Izaya-nii. It's not nice to be mean to family."

The informant glared to the girls, sitting far away from them. He was glared that both Shizuo had the day off, that means he could look after him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright! I hope you guys liked that! Only one more chapter and it's done!**_

_**So, if anyone has something you want the sisters to do to the boys or an activity you want to see, then, please leave it in a review or pm me even. Alright, hope you enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Two more days, including today, only two more days and they'd be gone, just today and tomorrow. That's what the raven was thinking as he sat up, half asleep, hair a mess and his sisters using his bed as a trampoline. He had bags under his eyes from the late nights and horrifyingly early rises his sisters were inducing.

He grabbed the pillow from behind him and stuffed it over his face, hoping to either suffocate himself so that he wouldn't have to face his sisters anymore, or, drown out the noise they were making. When neither worked the male began to whine.

"Shizu-chan~ Make them stop~ Make them leave~ Please~"

He said in a half sobbing tone. This, this is what his sisters had reduced him to. This pitiful, whining and unattractive state. He hoped they'd rot in hell.

The brute gave a sigh, getting up and grabbing the two who gave a squeal. He glared at them, carrying them outside the apartment and closed the door on them. He went back to bed, hoping to catch some extra sleep. The two adult males snuggled close to each other, happy that the noise was gone. However, it didn't last long as peace never really did in this town.

A loud banging could be heard on the door as the two devil children tried to get in. Izaya was happy no one else lived around him otherwise he'd have angry neighbours pounding at his door as well. Grabbing his pillow he wrapped it around his head, groaning as he felt a headache come on.

"Shizu-chan, make it stop~"

He whined once more in that pitiful way his sisters had forced him to use. The brute only growled as the whining from his partner and the banging on the door only seemed to crescendo to an intolerable level. As it wore down on his nerves he felt his anger levels spike. Getting out of bed and staggering over to the door like an angry hulk he gave a terrifying roar before he practically ripped the door from it's hinges. The banging ceased and so did the whining. Everyone was quiet from the outbreak of pure anger from the brute.

The raven who had officially 'woken up' and was now out of bed only sighed. He'd have to get that door fixed now and of course the brute would be paying for it. The raven crossed his arms over his chest and simply leaned against the wall as he watched the scene between his lover and his sisters.

"Alright, now that you have shut up how about a deal, ok?"

The two nodded, curious about what this blonde would offer.

"Ok, you leave us alone in the morning and for the next two days we will do whatever you want to do, ok?"

Mairu nodded, her face grinning mischievously. Her brother saw this and felt a small shiver down his spine, he could only imagine the type of torture they'd line up for him.

Giggling the girl replied. "Anything we want?"

The brute caught on and gave a growl, frowning at the girl who was very much obsessed with his brother. "Anything except bothering my brother."

The girl gave a pout and was about to whine before her face morphed into another grin. Oh, she had gotten an idea and it was going to be a very fun weekend, well, to her and her sister anyway.

"Deal. _(It's a deal, Shizuo-san.)_"

The brute nodded, placing the door down against the wall and sighed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked to the two.

"Alright, what do you want to do then?"

The two girls were quiet for a moment before turning to one another. They whispered and nodded and then, after a moment then hugged and turned back to the blonde, the quiet twin snuggling against her younger siblings arm.

"We want to go to an amusement park!"

* * *

><p>Izaya Orihara was no amused. Sure, the amusement park idea was alright, however, what was <em>not<em> alright was the fact that he had to wear some ridiculously bright and flamboyant jacket with bunny ears! Yes, bunny ears on top! The informant felt down right ridiculous and uncomfortable in the obviously female intended piece of clothing. He turned to his partner, pouting at why Shizuo didn't have to wear one. His sisters had said that it was because they didn't make any his size but the informant scoffed at this. If they had wanted him to have worn one then he _would _be wearing one.

The informant pulled and tugged at the jacket, trying his best to hide his face. This was just so humiliating, even for him! He had done and worn a lot of weird things, however, this was just, he couldn't even describe it.

The brute beside him gave a small chuckle to the informant's fiddling with the jacket, knowing he was unhappy about it. The blonde himself thought that the male looked rather adorable with the white coat and bunny ears. He put an arm around the informant, dragging him over and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Stop fiddling, it isn't so bad. I think you look cute in it."

To this the informant's cheeks grew red and he gave the brute a little punch on the arm, swatting him away in embarrassment. He had told the brute to keep the public affection down to a minimum!

The two girls ran forward, hand in hand, as they went around, looking at all the stalls. They found one in particular that they wished to try out; face painting!

"Neh, Shizuo-san~ We want to try this!"

Mairu called, pointing to the badly dressed clown who was sitting around reading a magazine. The male sighed, and went over with the still flustered informant who was once again tugging at the, in his opinion, horrifying pink and white bunny jacket he had been forced to wear. He made a mental note to destroy the company who made these things as payback to his sisters who so obviously loved their products.

The two girls clapped, sitting down and asking for their face to be painted. When they were done they turned to the body guard smirking. The male knew what this meant. He reached into his pockets, digging out some money. While he was distracted, however, the two girls managed to push him. He fell into the face painting chair and as he looked to them, angrily the girls smiled deceivingly angelic smiles.

"We want Shizuo-san to have his face painted too!"

The bodyguard growled and made a move to get up but Mairu wouldn't have that.

"Ah, Shizuo-san~ Remember our deal~ we can do _anything_ we want today and we want you to get your face painted."

Not one to dishonour a deal he sighed and allowed the seemingly unhappy clown to paint on his face. When he was done he handed over the needed money before turning around. The raven caught side of his face and began bursting out into laughter.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~ You look so cute as a puppy!"

He called out as he bent over, laughing and holding his stomach. The brute just growled, covering his face as best he could as the two girls pulled the males around.

The rest of the day followed suit. The girls doing more and more things to the males and making them both look even more ridiculous by the end of it. As they walked inside the two girls smiled as they retrieved their giant pink bunny the brute had won for them while their brother hurried off into his room to remove the stickers and glitter off his face, the bows from his hair and that horrid bunny coat.

"Ah! That was so fun! We should do that again some time! Thank you Shizuo-san, Izaya-nii!"

They called as they skipped off to bed, toys and stuffed dolls in hand. The two males went to bed, after scrubbing themselves clean, looking forward to the only upside to this deal; a chance to sleep in the following morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, I want to thank everyone who reviews and reads this! I love knowing that people like this! ^-^<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, part 1 of chapter six ! I decided to end the chapter here since it seemed like a good spot plus there will probably be a lot going on in the next one so, yeah, I felt it best to end it here instead of giving you guys a super long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this, thanks everyone for the reviews and so forth!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Durarara!, sucks, yeah?**_

* * *

><p>The two were fast asleep, like every morning. The birds had only just started to chirp and the sun was just peeking out. Two sinister beings stood outside the male's room. Their eyes glued to a watch on the younger's arm. Their eyes moved from the entangled, snuggling couple to the hard strict lines of the watch and then back again. Just a few more seconds, just a few more; 3…..2…1…<p>

_BANG! _

There was the door being burst open followed by a loud shrill noise and then a loud, amplified voice.

"TIME TO WAKE UP~ COME ON, SHIZOU-SAN~ IZAYA-NII~ WE'RE HUNGRY!"

The two groaned before an angry blonde sat up, the raven haired male beside him grabbed a pillow, wrapping it around his head and buried himself into a cocoon of blankets and sheets.

"What the hell are you two doing and why the hell do you have a megaphone?"

"We were hungry and it's time for you to wake up!"

Mairu chirped happily as she switched off the glaring pink and white megaphone. Kururi nodded as she stood somewhat beside her twin as somewhat behind her.

From within the blankets came a groan and then a somewhat hiss as the blankets moved to reveal a dishevelled and angry informant.

"What happened to our deal? You'd let us sleep in if we did whatever you two wanted."

Mairu gave a very Izaya Orihara like grin to that as she twirled a strand of her sister's hair around her finger gently.

"We did let you sleep in, Izaya-nii. We let you sleep in for one whole minute!"

The informant narrowed his eyes at the two crafty demon spawn at the foot of his bed. He should've seen this coming, however, his sleep deprived mind was to occupied at the prospect of more sleep that he didn't. He would get them back, undoubtedly so.

The brute was quiet for a moment, his teeth clenching as his hands turned to fists. The raven spotted this and grinned, he knew that look! He gave a chuckle, smirking towards his little sisters but saying nothing to warn them of the wrath that would be coming towards them.

"You little freaking mini fleas!" He growled before getting up and moving angrily over to the twins who squeaked and began to move backwards, scared of the male. From the bed they heard their brother laughing and they glared at him, they'd so get him back for this.

The raven lied back happily, snuggling up once more in his cocoon of blankets and allowing the brute to deal with his horrible sisters. Not soon after the brute came back, the two sinister twins no where to be seen. The brute sat on the bed and then informant moved over to snuggle at his side. He could see some blood and a few little scuff marks here and there. He sighed and rubbed his cheek against the brute's arm.

"I'm guessing they put up a fight, hmm?"

"Yeah, it was almost like fighting you; only, she was wearing a skirt and was wearing glasses and was a third of my size."

The raven chuckled gently and leaned his head into the hand that was petting his head, a slight purring sound coming from his throat. He moved against the male more, trying to get closer to the male by sitting in his lap.

"What did you do with them?"

The brute chuckled as he pulled the raven's face up until they were mere millimetres apart.

"Oh, I just put them some place they can't irritate us from. They should be busy for a while."

He said before leaning forward. Lips met lips and the two savoured the act and the taste since they hadn't been able to fully indulge in the other since the twins came.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two petite girls were hanging by the hoods of their animal themed coats on a sign post. The elder twin just stayed still while the older one kicked around; struggling. When she got back she was going to get back at that blonde and her brother!<p>

Kururi noticed her sister's struggling and gave a quiet sigh before taking her hand. The other girl stopped at this gesture, finally calming down as she sighed as well. The moment the girl calmed they heard a booming and unmistakable voice.

"Simon-san! Simon-san! Hey, up here!"

The russian looked up to notice the two girls.

"Ah? Little girls. What are you doing way up high. Is dangerous."

"We know, can you help us down? Please!"

"Of course, little girlies. Stay still, Simon will let you down."

The male reached up, grabbing both girls gently but securely before putting them down onto the ground. The girls smiled to the male as they were put down.

"Thank you, Simon-san!"

"Is no problem, little girlies."

Mairu, who's grinned turned even wider looked to the taller male, a sinister idea in mind.

"Ah, Simon-san, we're hungry but we don't have any money…" She said, trailing off as her eyes narrowed and her bottom lip jutted out slightly.

The russian sighed as he saw this but then smiled at the girls.

"No problem, little girlies. I will get you some sushi, on the house. Whatever you like."

Mairu smiled brightly, practically beaming at the male who had no idea what she really wanted the sushi for.

* * *

><p>The heat between the two male's was easily growing. The whole time this week the two hadn't been able to have a moment like this; just them, alone with nothing to interrupt them. So, they decided to use it to their advantage, could you blame them?<p>

However, before they could really get into anything there was a loud banging and then the door flew over. Stopping where they were they froze like deers in a headlight as they looked to the devil span, an innocent looking sushi bag in their hands.

Ignoring the overly intimate position her brother and lover were in Mairu gave a small smile to her brother as she held out the bag.

"Izaya-nii, we are sorry for waking you two up so early this morning, so, we decided to get you a present to say we're sorry."

The raven took the bag but raised an eyebrow, suspicious. Of course, he had every right to be suspicious, as he's said many times, his sisters are like the devil's spawn sometimes, and right now he didn't trust them. Kururi noticed this and moved forward slightly.

"Ootoro. _(We got you Ootoro since we knew it was your favourite.)_ Sorry. _(We are really sorry.)"_

The raven looked at the bag, then at his sisters then back to the bag before opening it. Truth be told, there was delicious and harmless looking Ootoro staring at him. He felt himself drool slightly at the sight. Ootoro, is one weakness, and, his sisters knew that and he knew that his sister's knew that. Taking a piece he looked to the girls before looking back at the piece of heaven. He gave it a sniff, it smelt fine. He looked back to the girls and then back at the fish. He put it in his mouth, taking a tiny bite. It tasted, delicious and perfect; nothing wrong.

The raven finished the piece; however, what he didn't notice was his sister's face twisting from an innocent grin to a twisted one.

Seconds after eating his first piece the raven began to feel weird. His stomach was unsettled and it was only then that he noticed his sister's look. His eyes widened before he got up, running to the bathroom and closing the door behind him before he emptied his stomach's content into the toilet. They must've put some sort of odourless, tasteless chemical on the food that would trigger his body to pretty much reject everything in his stomach and therefore throw it all up.

The blonde brute's eyes widened and he quickly hurried after his lover, going into the bathroom and patting his back. Once Izaya had finished emptying his stomach he whipped his mouth and turned around to see the two standing there, smiling and giggling innocently. Oh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are loved~<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, like promised this is the last chapter! LimeCrayons, I hope you like this and I wrote out what you wanted! I hope everyone enjoyed this and once again I thank you all so much for the lovely comments!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p>"No! No! NO!"<p>

"Come on Izaya-nii! It'll look good on you!"

"No way in hell! I'm not wearing a skirt!"

The informant snapped as he moved away from his sisters who were pouting at him while holding up and white and pink frilly skirt. Who in their right mind would even wear that? Male OR female he didn't know a soul who would think it looked good.

"Izaya-nii! We made a deal that you would do whatever we wanted if we let you sleep in!"

The informant looked to them incredulously.

"Are you serious? You guys didn't uphold _your_ end of the deal! I don't see how _I_ have to uphold _my_ side."

"That's not true Izaya-nii! We let you sleep in an extra minute!"

The glasses wearing girl whined as she jumped a bit on the spot and continued to thrust the skirt at her brother who batted the skirt away like it was something evil and unholy, like that creepy dead fish. And it's eyes….

The informant snapped out of his little daze as he heard the brute coming in. He'd just finished cleaning up the informant's bathroom after he emptied his stomach's contents into it. He'd have to thank the brute for that later.

"Just leave him alone. Can't we do something else?"

The girls sighed, they had far from giving up, they were certain they'd get their brother in that skirt, however, they decided to allow their brother to let his guard down before they did anything like that. So, with a slight pout Mairu put the skirt down and looked to Shizuo with insincere innocence.

"Alright, we're sorry Shizuo-san."

The brute frowned and shook his head.

"You should be apologising to your brother, not me."

Mairu turned around, back to the brute as she grinned evilly to her brother. Her brother frowned at this, glaring at his sister who spoke in a falsely innocent tone again.

"We're sorry Izaya-nii."

The raven just gave a 'tsk' before moving off the bed, always cautious before standing beside the brute, standing just a little behind his muscular boyfriend so he could be protected from those devil spawn.

"So, little demon spawn, what are we doing today?"

The two girls grinned. Oh, they had so many things they wanted to do, so many things to see and so many ways to torture their brother!

"Shop _(we need some more clothes so we want to go shopping.)_"

The raven sighed, nodding his head faintly. It didn't seem all that bad, however, knowing his sisters, it could very well turn out to be his worst nightmare. He was about to decline however the brute spoke before he could.

"Sure, whatever sounds good. Here, take some money and leave us alone."

The raven glared up at the brute sending daggers shooting at him, hypothetically, with his mind.

The two girls giggled and then proceeded to shake their heads.

"No, you two have to come with us!"

The brute groaned, he really didn't feel like going around with two little girls and holding hundreds upon hundreds of shopping bags. He looked to the girls intending to refuse but then they gave him a look that no one with a soul could say no to; puppy dog eyes, big, glossy persuasive and begging puppy dog eyes. No doubt they had learnt that from their brother, it was too skilled and fool proof to have not been. With a sigh that said he'd regret everything he nodded in defeat.

The two girls cheered for their victory and immediately took hold of the brute, one arm getting snuggled by each girl. Of course this sparked the informant's jealousy. The brute was HIS.

So, with the raven now clinging to the blonde so that the others knew the brute was _his_ and no one else's the four eventually, after many arguments mostly between the elder Orihara and the two younger, made it out onto the streets of Ikebukuro.

The two girls immediately zipped around, each one holding one of the male's hands to they could pull them along and make sure they didn't try to escape. Although, they stopped immediately as they came to one store in particular, one that they loved more than any other; Bunny Fluff.

Yes, Bunny Fluff, the shop that was now the immortal enemy of the great Izaya Orihara; the shop that had made that disgusting bunny jacket. As they walked in, from insistence by his sisters, the informant began to glare at everything in sight. All the overly girly, overly gaudy and just plain horribly unfashionable clothing.

While he was here the informant guessed he could go have a little chat with the manager and maybe do a little light blackmailing or something. Just to have a little fun, although, if he wanted fun he could always just poke fun at his monster if he really wanted to. However, the male could do neither because he was instantly grabbed nor pulled into a changing room. The door was locked and Mairu was standing there with him grinning like the little devil psycho spawn she was.

"Time to try on some new clothes, Izaya-nii!"

The raven shook his head, moving to the door and trying to use his parkour to get out. His sister, however, wouldn't have this and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him down. The informant struggled; surely he could be stronger than a little girl, right? Apparently she was stronger than she seemed, probably because of those karate lessons he had given her. He somewhat regretted them now.

"Where are you going Izaya-nii?"

She said somewhat ominously. The informant gulped as he turned to see the girl. When had he been scared of a little girl? Honestly, this was so unmanly, however, right now that was the least of his worries. It's not like anyone would know anyway.

"I-I'm trying to get away from you, devil spawn!"

The girl pouted before pulling a grin, her glasses glinting in a way that spelt trouble.

"I don't think so, Izaya-nii. Remember the deal? Plus, you wouldn't want all those scary people you work for to see this, right?"

She said holding up her phone and showing off various pictures of the informant cuddling up with the monster and having a very fluffy time. The informant scowled at the girl. How dare she play him at his own game!

"You wouldn't dare."

"Almost have Izaya-nii."

The informant bit his lip, he could deal with being humiliated and having to explain this to hundreds of Yakuza, right? He could so do that right?

"Fine, what do I put on first?"

Nope, seems like he can't.

Mairu clapped and put her phone away before she began to grab various bits one outfit. She handed them all to Izaya before she moved to the door.

"Put those on and then come out when you're done. We'll be waiting outside, ok Izaya-nii?"

The male gave a nod and did as he was told; not wanting to know what punishment would be thrust upon him if he were to disobey the girl. Sometimes she was even more scary and cunning than he was.

So, he sucked up his pride and dressed in the overly flamboyant, overly colourful and far too short clothing before stepping outside, glaring at them all.

Mairu clapped as she saw him stepping out and, Shizuo, who was standing at the back, inconspicuously out a hand to his nose in case a nosebleed commenced.

"Ah, Izaya-nii looks so pretty!"

"Twirl _(spin around so we can see you from the back, Izaya-nii.)_"

The male sighed, turning around and almost tripping in the heels he was forced to wear. He really felt ridiculous and he prayed to good this shop didn't have any cameras. If so, he'd have a lot to do tonight.

The girls smirked and pushed their brother back into the change rooms. Giving him more clothes and repeating this whole process until they were out of clothes to try. Mairu allowed the male to get dressed into his own clothes while they went to buy all the clothes they'd found and a few more, all with their brother's money, of course.

The male sighed, leaning against the brute dramatically and pouted to the male who wrapped his arms around the other.

"This was horrible."

The brute only sighed and nodded in agreement, although, he hadn't thought it was all bad, infact, he wouldn't mind seeing the other wearing a skirt more often, he did have the legs for it after all.

"Shizu-chan? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What do you want flea?"

"I said I was hungry! Take me to get some Ootoro!"

He whined as he tugged at the male's shirt. The brute sighed before nodding. He was hungry too. He got up, the raven sticking to him and leaning against him and they walked over to the twins who had around twenty bags of clothes. They immediately handed it to the brute and the raven who took them, the raven still glaring at his sisters.

"We're going to grab something to eat now, ok pests?"

The brute said and the girls nodded.

* * *

><p>Luckily for the males lunch went by without a hitch. However, the raven was overly suspicious about the food, however, with some coaxing from the brute, which involved a few kisses and feeding the male, the raven had eaten all of the food.<p>

They were walking back to the raven's apartment now, the raven feeling more comfortable after having an uneventful lunch. Maybe his sister's weren't so bad.

The moment he walked in though, he had a weird feeling. He looked behind him to find that he was just alone with the girls, the brute gone. The male arched an eyebrow.

"Where did Shizu-chan go?"

Mairu gave an evil grin that could even put Izaya's most chilling one to shame.

"He's out to get us the cake we asked for, Izaya-nii. We're leaving soon so we thought we could have a cake to celebrate."

The raven scowled, immediately on edge. He backed up slightly as the two girls ganged up on him, moving closer.

"What are you planning?"

Mairu gave a giggle and smirked.

"Don't worry Izaya-nii, you'll like it."

* * *

><p>The brute came into the room and looked around. He couldn't find anyone, it seemed as if they had left. He walked over to the kitchen, placing the cake in the fridge before closing the door. He arched an eyebrow as he noticed a note. He took it down and read it.<p>

_To Shizuo-san. Thank you for taking us out today!_

_Please tell Yuuhei-san that we love him. Oh! And we_

_Left you a surprise in Izaya-nii's bedroom!_

_Bye!_

_Mairu and Kururi._

With a suspicious curiosity the male walked over to his boyfriends room. He could hear something, like a muffled voice. Feeling somewhat worried he burst into the room and his eyes widened. He felt his nose dripping slightly as he looked over his boyfriend, a bright pink ribbon on his head of silky locks. He had his mouth covered by a white lace hanky and he was tied to the bed. He was dressed in a skimpy little outfit, that, by the looks of it, was one of the one's he'd tried on today.

The male just stared at the male shamlessly as the other thrashed around angrily. Why wasn't the brute helping him?

After a particularly loud muffled yell the brute snapped out of his little fanatasy daze and moved over to the informant. He took of the hanky and the informant began to yell.

"What took you so long you big freaking protozoan! I've been here for ages! Where are my sisters I have to kill them! Those evil devils spawn, how dare they tie me u-"

The raven felt lips on his own and he stopped speaking, his eyes widening. The brute moved back gazing at his boyfriend with an intense gaze.

"Izaya, shut up."

And the raven did quite happily as the brute enjoyed his present, however, the next morning the two agreed that they'd never baby sit Izaya's little sisters ever again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And end.<strong>_

_**That's it guys! Hope you liked the story! **_

_**Don't forget to review, fav and all that jazz~**_


End file.
